


Inferno

by Nephilim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Character Death, Dark, Dont bother reading, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Its dead, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Journalist Erwin, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Murder, No longer updating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim/pseuds/Nephilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Devil is not as black as he is painted." - Erwin is a successful businessman who has everything anyone could want, and a thirst for danger. Bored of his safe, normal life he seeks out some new thrills. That's when Levi comes crashing into his life.</p><p>DISCONTINUED. Will not be updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This is my first SNK work I've published online, I would love to hear what you guys think. This is very different to anything I've written before so I'm excited to see how this plays out.

The morning air was warmed with the scent of coffee and sandalwood in Erwin’s top floor studio apartment. The blonde nursed his mug as he made his way to his white leather couch, silently cursing the cold as he flipped open the lid to his laptop on the glass coffee table. Just like every morning for the past four years.

The screen of Erwin’s laptop displayed a half written magazine article he had been working on - some meaningless advertisement for a flashy new car he couldn’t be less passionate about. With a sigh, he drew the porcelain to his lips as his eyes dragged over the pages of soulless text.  
He was an intelligent and powerful man, and he knew it. Both coffee and frustration bittered the taste in his mouth as he continued typing, thoughts lingering in the back of his mind reminding him that life used to be much more thrilling than this. 

Four paragraphs and two submission emails later his only important task for today was done. A soft grunt left his throat as he folded the silver laptop and stood. The bare skin of his feet padded towards the wall of windows overlooking the city, nerves awakening as they transitioned between the rug and cold hardwood floor.

Calculating blue eyes stared out as the sun painted the horizon of the city scape. It was very rare for Erwin to spend money on pure luxury, but he felt the view was worth paying for. He exhaled as he took another two steps closer, pressing calloused fingertips against the crystal glass to eclipse the rising winter sun. 

Erwin stood statuesque before the view for several minutes before the silence was broken by the blaring call of his mobile in his pocket. Accepting the abrupt return to reality, Erwin lifted the phone to his ear, swiping the screen to accept the call. 

“Hello?”

“Morning Smith, it’s John.” A voice slightly deeper than Erwin’s answered. It was a regular writing client of Erwin’s, owner of the biggest newspaper in the city. “Look, I know your talent’s usually wasted on shit, but I seriously need you on this one.”

A stultified sound escaped Erwin as he sat back on the couch, if he had a penny for every time he heard that one. “What do you need?” Erwin cut to the chase, azure eyes rolling at the tediousness of the conversation.  
“Anything, Erwin. I’ve got nothing, this paper’s gonna drag my ass with it if I don’t have some decent material soon. I’ll pay you double your usual, whatever you want.” Erwin could practically feel the guy balding through the phone as he pleaded.  
There was a slight hesitation as Erwin glanced at the time, he should really get going.  
“John, I’ll get back to you. I gotta go.” It wasn’t like the blonde to be so abrupt with ending a phone call but he was sure a petty man like John was used to it. 

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, the blonde made his way to the ground floor of the apartment complex. He insisted on taking the stairs to warm up on his way to the gym to keep his mind from wandering. 

Before he knew it he was already out in the cold streets on his way to his regular gym. Though his hair was perfectly parted as usual, his humble attire of sweats and plain black t-shirt masked his wealth well. That was definitely important around this part of town as Erwin was well aware of the vicious youth born from poverty around these parts, and how ruthless they are when it comes to getting what they want. 

Putting the potential threat of a mugging calmly to one side, Erwin slowed his brisk jog to a walk. Like any other morning, he took his usual shortcut through a couple of back alleys to reach the gym. Though, like every morning, the route to his destination was uneventful, he was overwhelmed by the sensation that he was being watched. 

Shaking off the unnerving feeling, he pushed open the heavy glass door to Liberty Gym. It was far from the wealthiest establishment in the city and well within his price range, but it was quiet and humble - Erwin admired that. The overpowering scent of vinyl and testosterone smelled strangely welcoming to the blonde as he glided through to his usual space in the almost empty hall to start warming up. 

He was greeted with a friendly mumble from the manager, Mike as he passed through. They had been on a first name basis for a few months since he started working out there. Erwin was friendly with all of the regulars, as only a select few would attend the place.

One younger member, known to Erwin as just Jean came stumbling into the room with a nosebleed, grumbling audibly to himself. “Fuckin’ punks.” He spat as he dragged himself to the treadmill beside Erwin’s, wiping his bloody face on the white towel around his neck. 

“What happened?” Erwin couldn’t help but express more intrigue than concern, Kirschtein was notorious for his temper and regular scraps with another boy he trained with, Eren. This was nothing more than another nosebleed to add to the long list. 

“Some little shits tried to mug me. Broad daylight.” The boy snorted past the thick fluid flowing from his nostrils, he sounded almost comically similar to a horse which he was often compared to. Erwin had to stifle a laugh. “Are you sure?”  
“Damn right I’m sure. Some little red-head bitch straight up tackled me. She’s lucky she’s a girl.” The teen clenched his fists as he turned up the settings on the treadmill to burn off his anger. 

“How noble of you to not hit a girl.”

“Yeah, yeah. Her two little boyfriends would be dead if I didn’t see the cops coming.” An empty threat, of course. However, Erwin found himself enticed. 

“You say there were three of them? In broad daylight?” Erwin pried further in a quietly curious intonation his voice often carried. Jean’s response was interrupted by Mike. It was rare for him to join a conversation with customers. 

“I know the ones, one little pipsqueak and a lanky guy with her?” Mike groaned, to which Jean turned off the machine and nodded. “Yeah, you seen them before too?” 

“Unfortunately yeah. New little street rats in town, getting too big for their boots.” The shaggy blonde turned up his nose in a sneer. “Cops can’t catch em. Somethin’ about them seems… off.” 

Erwin could feel his interest peaking. “No matter what the two other idiots get themselves stuck in, the little one always bails em out. Heard he’s got a record taller than him.” 

Though he stayed quietly listening to the pair’s conversation, Erwin could feel his pulse begin to flutter in excitement and intrigue - something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He finished up his session, grabbed his bag and headed out back into the cold to return home. Not without taking a detour down the alleys in pursuit of a thrill first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not updating this fic any more.


	2. Deathbeds I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets his first hit of danger for a very long time. He knows this sin is probably not worth its price, but it may be his only chance to feel alive again.  
> "Eyes like a car crash, I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away."

Erwin kept his eyes keen and his ears sharp as he kept his pace through the back-route home. The streets were gradually beginning to darken and empty as Erwin walked. He continued glancing over his shoulder out of habit as the entrance to a main street came into view from a distance. 

An oxymoronic concoction of relief and disappointment mixed in his chest as he continued, half hoping he would run into these three thugs he had heard so much about. Though he was spared a mugging or a knife in his back, that didn’t mean this walk home would remain dull. 

Only a couple of steps were taken before Erwin caught a glimpse of four strangers standing out of reach of the dim streetlight. Three were hidden by a large man with his back turned. The man was bulked out by a heavy coat and leather hat that shadowed out what few of his features could be seen past the coat collar. The secretive muttering was enough to tempt Erwin to slip behind a disused dumpster a few feet away from the meeting to get within earshot. 

“So it’s settled then. You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours.” A deep, cold voice muttered, eyes fixated on the shorter man in front of him who stared back intensely. 

“One hit. Ten thousand and three passports.” The raven haired, popped collar thug cautiously extended a hand, eyes locking on the shadow of a man in front of him. The other two nodded in agreement as they shook.   
“You know what to do.” Erwin boldly glanced to witness a prison mugshot slipped into the palm of the younger man who promptly hid it inside his pocket without so much as a glance. 

“Deposit by morning. Job’ll be done by midnight.” The man sneered up at his client, glancing at his accomplices with quiet confidence. The taller male gave a single nod and tipped his hat to shroud his face further, turning on his heel to walk away. 

Erwin could feel a sweat forming on his brow, his pulse almost deafening in his ear. Trying to harness his adrenaline, he quietly shifted further out of sight behind the large, rusting container as the figure walked past, oblivious. 

“Sounds easy enough.” The sandy haired member of the remaining trio muttered, lips pursed around a cigarette which he ignited to banish the cold from his lungs. 

“Big bro, please let us help on this one. Last time was too clo-” The younger girl was hushed by the eldest sounding of the three. 

“Shh.. Voice down. I can handle it. I can’t get you two caught up in this.” He shifted his weight onto the other foot, tracing the outline of a knife in his pocket as he began to inspect the length of the alley. Erwin held his breath. 

“Anyway, what’s one filthy drug lord from the rest of them?” His voice stayed low and cautious, even after he was confident there were no eyes nor ears in the walls. Erwin thanked the stars he chose to wear black that day or those sharp eyes would have surely spotted him. 

“Levi, please.” The sandy blonde exhaled a shroud of smoke into the crisp air. “We can handle it, we’re a team.” His voice raised ever so slightly as Levi’s body language eased slightly in the apparent lack of an audience. 

“We’ll see how it goes tomorrow. If I need you, I’ll signal.” Levi grunted, a hint of frustration in his voice. “Same place tomorrow, 4:30 in the morning.” He ordered, turning his collar to the cold as they began to quietly exit together. Erwin felt it was almost surreal watching the cheerful young girl with a bounce in her step as she trailed behind the two men. 

The curious writer stalled behind until the trio were out of sight. He carefully stood and brushed himself off before making his way swiftly back to his apartment complex before he pushed his luck in the shady dark streets.   
Erwin arrived back in the elevator up to his apartment with only a couple of strands of golden hair out of place. He swept a cold hand through his hair on the way up, releasing a deep exhale from his chest to calm his fiery heart. 

He swiftly paced out of the glass elevator once he reached the top floor, reaching for his keys and unlocking his door. He was extra mindful to lock it behind him that night after what he just witnessed. It made his heart crawl up his throat to think a young boy like Jean had confronted them only hours before they accepted a hit on someone. Who knew what they were capable of?

Though his usually superior conscious was telling him to go straight to the police about this, the devil on his shoulder dragged the corner of his lips into a smirk. He missed the sweet taste of danger on his tongue. 

As if nothing happened, the blonde casually poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch half-watching the news on the large flat screen in front of him. Welcoming the bitter taste in his mouth, his eyes lidded as he argued with himself, back and forward in his mind. If he were to go, no doubt he would see someone die that day. It was sick and he knew it. 

Too often did he have to grit his teeth to defend a client guilty of the same pleasure during his years as a lawyer. He tried to convince himself to end this now, it was the only right move. For once in his life, his mind betrayed him. An audible growl grated in his throat as he stood, pacing the open plan of his apartment and massaging his temples in an attempt to make him see sense. 

His feet lead him to his bedroom, where he sat himself on the edge of his king sized mattress. Almost without thinking, he leaned down to retrieve a black case from under the bed and placed it on his lap. Flipping open the lid, Erwin wrapped his tingling fingers around the cold metal of an object he hadn’t held in a long time. A Glock 27 handgun. 

Delicately, he rotated the weapon in his hands, his brow furrowed in thought. There was a pause as he reached his conclusion. 

“What am I thinking?” He shook his head in shame of himself. This was an incredible low for him. He turned his head to the nightstand where a picture frame sat facing him. His gaze focussed hard for no more than a couple of seconds before he sharply turned his face away when he caught his own reflection in the glass. As if he’d seen a monster. 

His calloused fingers pressed hard against the rigid metal beneath them before he placed the gun back in its case, sweeping it back under the bed until morning. The self conflicted man pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his sweat pants and laid back in the luxuriously soft mattress. However, he didn’t sleep soundly that night. 

He had to be ready for 4:30am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After setting the scene in chapter 1 I'm really excited to start opening this plot up layer by layer. I'd love to hear what you guys think so far! I can't wait to write more of this :)
> 
> If you would like to send me prompts or just contact me in general, my Tumblr is ErwinandLevii


	3. Deathbeds II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets involved with more than he bargained for, and there's blood on his hands.  
> WARNING: A lot of graphic violence and death in this chapter.

An eternity seemed to have passed in anticipation of the deadline. Erwin only had the blessing of three hours sleep that night. The rest of his time was spent pacing the four pale walls of his bedroom in a deafening silence, morbidly comforted by the weight of the gun in his hands. He told himself everything would be fine. That he was in control. 

He wasn’t, and deep down, he knew it. This was a sick reach for a thrill, to make him feel alive again. And at someone else’s expense, Erwin wasn’t entirely sure he could live with that. Looking down at the dark object in his hands, he reminded himself that this gun also had the potential to be a saviour - should it come to that. He held the power in his hands to save or end someone’s life in two hours. What a bittersweet symphony that was, one he’d almost forgotten. 

The eerie red display of the alarm clock read the time 3:40AM as Erwin turned to face it. Upon acknowledging the time crawling ever closer he began to make his necessary preparations. He suited up in dark, well fitted clothes but nothing too distinguishing, armoured with a bullet proof vest under his jacket. One perk to his days defending the earth’s scum in court. 

As he buttoned his shirt in the mirror his mind replayed the events of last night in crystallized clarity, remembering every last detail of the route, every word, every voice and each silhouette that passed him once the deal was made. 

Levi. The only name mentioned during the meeting. Erwin echoed the sound off his tongue to savour it. The name lingered like poison on his lips as it slithered past his teeth. The handgun found its place in the security of a holster under his long jacket before being carefully concealed. 

“Here goes nothing.” His chest swelled with a deep breath to calm himself before he left the building. As ever, his blue orbs surveyed the dark and empty streets. Not a single passer by. Civilians had better sense than to leave the safety of their homes before sunrise in this god forsaken hell hole. The supposed custodians of the city were more often than not more corrupt and twisted than the darkest criminals themselves, so it would be foolish to present yourself on a silver platter.

~

Erwin backtracked the memorised route with caution. He became all too aware of every sound his body made as he glanced around to ensure he was alone. A delicate fog wisped from his shallow breath into the winter air as he turned a sharp corner past the abandoned husk of what once was a restaurant. A clear view of the narrow passageway was obstructed by various obstacles such as dumped couches and dumpsters that lay undisturbed for what Erwin hoped was a long while. 

Now holding his breath, he slowed his paces as he approached his destination. His chest gripped his heart like a fist as a shadow washed over the concrete beneath him. There was no sound, and the form of the shadow was unclear. He forced himself not to freeze as if it would be the last thing he would ever do. 

Ever more conscious of his movements, Erwin kept to the shadows to remain out of sight as he kept a steady pace to the hard bend of the corner where he hid yesterday. Amid the suffocating silence, he gambled a couple of seconds to check the time on his phone, the light of which was smothered in the darkness of his pocket. 4:29-4:30. The transition of the numbers felt almost as startling as a physical movement right now. Erwin’s heart gave a shudder. 

From another entrance a hooded figure slipped into the backstreet just a few feet further up from Erwin. The blonde glanced sharply past the concrete corner to see a barely visible yet familiar silhouette at the end of the way, standing predatorily still with the exception of tilting its chin up to meet the hood. 

Erwin had to catch the name before it escaped his lips - Levi. 

“The sky won’t be awake for hours.” Just louder than a whisper, the hooded man spoke as he approached. The silence lifted a single tone. 

“Why does man wait for God to turn the lights on?” Levi offered an automatic response, stepping up to him, his body tense. It was clear to Erwin that this greeting was merely code to confirm their identities. The dramatic irony Erwin felt caused a slow stir within him over the situation. 

“Dime’s worth. You better know what you’re doing with this shit.” The anonymous male muttered as he passed over a thick brown envelope to Levi’s slender fingers for inspection. Even from his distance, Erwin’s eyes registered the fact that the inky haired man’s hands were gloved. He clearly knew what he was doing. This got even more interesting. 

Levi made no attempt to conceal the small switchblade he pulled from his pocket, flipping the blade in sight of the dealer and using it to open the envelope. “No weak shit I hope.”   
The stranger merely grunted in reply as he watched him inspect the contents and play with the blade in his hand. The light of the street lamp glinted off the small blade in two flashes. Subtle and very clever, thought Erwin. 

Two shadows like the one from earlier swept across the floor behind the drug dealer. Even Erwin could see a flicker ignite within Levi’s dark blue-grey eyes as he smirked up at his victim.   
“Good, then I think we’re done here.”   
The other man nodded and turned his back from Levi, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began skulking back the way he came. Unfortunately for him, he was cut short by two figures leaping down in front of him from the rusted balconies a fair distance above the ground. Their faces were masked with bandanas but from the shape of their bodies Erwin could recognise that they were indeed Levi’s accomplices from last night. 

Both were wielding decent sized knives of their own, which they weren’t afraid to flaunt to their target as they stood upright. Taking advantage of his prey’s distraction, Levi pulled a larger knife from his tall boot. With tremendous force powered by both his arms, he drove the 9” blade deep into his kidney with impressive speed and accuracy. 

Letting out a choked gasp of pain, the victim collapsed to the floor, shaking. As if the man’s body was nothing more than a pin cushion, the raven haired predator yanked the knife back out, now slick with blood which was now slowly beginning to flood from the wound. He yanked at the bleeding man’s fringe to expose his throat, but by now he was nothing more than a stuck animal overcome by shock and pain. 

“Die quietly now.” Levi growled the order to the wounded man beneath him before making a clean slicing movement across his throat, thick crimson beginning to pour to the anthem of gargles and dying gasps before the struggle finally stopped. 

The silence was overwhelming and further widened the sickened pit in Erwin’s stomach. He was stiff where he crouched out of sight. He waited in anticipation of the trio’s next move in order to counter it and make his escape, but for now they just stood. Silenced. 

“...Big Bro.” The red-head was first to break the void. With a numbed expression, the assassin turned to face her, his eyes softening almost undetectably. “A-at least it’s over now, right? Everything will go back to normal.” Hope shone through her voice as she asked her ‘big brother’, followed by a nervous swallowing of the lump in her throat. She looked as if she was standing before God himself, awaiting judgement. 

“...Mmm.” That was all he had to offer her, but from the way her body relaxed it was clear to see that that was enough to bring her the relief she wanted. While she basked in the relief that apparently all her struggles were lifted, the sandy haired man stayed silent, communicating to his friend in shared glances as if to censor the conversation from the younger girl. 

Erwin had seen that look before on many a man in his lifetime. Doubt, guilt, worry. He knew nothing of these strangers lives but those faces were clear as day to him, readable as a book.

“Let’s clean this mess.” The tallest eventually spoke, voice softer than the jet haired. He took a step towards the body as Levi stepped back from where he claimed his trophy, wiping red from his blade with a cloth. Both men had just began to kneel down as a slight stirring came from the stacks of delivery crates and trash bags in the corner on Levi’s side of the alley which was closed in by a 12 foot wall. 

Levi hesitated for a second before continuing to plan body disposal with the others. All before the sound of sprinting footsteps started from both sides. The girl shrieked. Both men sprung to their feet immediately, Levi turning to swipe his blade at whoever was coming at him from behind. His eyes burst wide as he saw the size of the beast of a man bearing down at him, knife in hand. 

The hulk-like figure crushed Levi’s significantly smaller wrist to make it impossible for him to take a stab at him. A similar situation happening to the other two as well. Spitting vicious curses at his black-clad enemy, Levi grabbed his switchblade from his pocket. Seizing his nearest opportunity, he made a desperate slash for the man’s eyes. He managed to catch an eyelid enough to blind the man with a curtain of blood from that eye. 

“Son of a bitch!” This animal was practically foaming by now. The air was forced from Levi’s lungs by a fist in his gut that he could have sworn was the size of his head. That was then followed by a merciless kick as he threw the smaller man to the ground. 

To quickly regain his freedom, Levi pushed himself up from the floor only to be stomped back down under a heavy steel capped boot. The brute erupted in mocking laughter as he pushed his weight down on the paler man’s chest. He continued to resist, reaching for the weapons he dropped some time on the way down. 

“Think you can fuck with us and get away with it? You’ll look all pretty strung up on Shark’s wall.” The giant slurred as he spat down at Levi. The raven haired thug hadn’t a second to retaliate before a scream pierced his ears, followed by a sadistic laugh of one of the other thugs. 

“Isabel!” Levi’s friend called out, making his blood run cold. Erwin looked in horror as the girl had been stabbed in the back with her own knife, her body left to coil and writhe on the ground, tossed aside by the gang of thugs. The same happened to the brunette as he lurched forward in an attempt to break free of the grapple and save his friend. One. Two. Three stab wounds to the torso. His head dropped almost limp as he wretched from the pain. He was also then dropped.

All the while Levi burned with rage. As his opponent was too engrossed in mocking their ‘pathetic deaths’ he was able to reach for his knife and stab it straight into his groin, dragging it down like a cat’s claw on a curtain down his thigh to his knee. The man squealed like a pig as he dropped to the floor.   
Still gasping for air, Levi still had to face three more of the bastards. They gang up on him like a pack of wolves. He sweeps the legs of two, forcing them to the ground, stabbing the one standing in the stomach. An aggressive cry escapes him as he bends down to stab another while prone, aiming straight for the eye.   
He is successful in his inflictions to silence all but one, who lands a knife against his ribcage. Due to the lack of force in the heat of the moment, the knife slips from the dense bone it contacts with, still leaving Levi with a nasty surface wound about 5 inches long.

Like a rattlesnake, Levi’s body responds by whipping his armed fist around in a striking motion. Almost inhumanely fast, but the knife doesn’t contact with anything. This sicko was smart enough to dodge. 

The masked thug continues to counter his blows with evasion. The two of them are all too aware of Levi’s thinning stamina. He pants like an animal, lurching forward again for another almost lazy strike, which the man kicks away. Forcing the knife from Levi’s hand. 

Dizzy, sick and swaying, the lone survivor barely puts up a fight as the opposition eventually makes his move and pins him to the floor unarmed. 

“D-do your… worst…” Levi rasped, a sharp scowl staring up at the man’s cloth covered face as they lift a knife. 

“My pleasure…” They purred smugly in response. 

Levi accepted the inevitable pain of what is to come. His breathing was now laboured and wheezy as the world span beneath him. He felt his jaw being tilted up as a sharp point pressed against his throat, no doubt to slice him like a fish. He closed his eyes and waited.

A single gunshot echoed through the narrow street. Erwin managed to finally compose himself, regrettably later than he would have hoped. The whole thing was over in minutes and the forsaken city continued to sleep. 

The body slumps to the side from where it had been straddling Levi’s waist. His eyes shot open again as he frantically looked around. His eyes locked on the tall, blonde man standing a few feet behind the bodies of his companions. He was panting, but other than that, there wasn’t a damn hair out of place. 

Levi took a moment to catch his breath and swallow hard. He stumbled almost drunkenly to his feet as he heard the footsteps of the blonde getting closer. “W-wanted to kill me yourself Pig? Here I am.” The shorter man growled, throwing his arms out as if to welcome a bullet. 

There was a momentary silence as Erwin closed the distance between them, gun back in its holster, gloved hand held out. 

“I’m not one of them.” Erwin spoke with false composure. His heart rattled in his chest but he was more than used to putting on a mask of confidence and authority. 

“How… the fuck ‘m I supposed to believe that?” Levi held back vomit, swaying to the side as he brought a hand to his mouth. He wanted to die with a little dignity at least. 

“If I was going to kill you I’d have shot you by now.” Levi’s shoulders sloped in almost disappointment of the denial of a release from the pain. 

“What do you want?” Levi forced the words out with some difficulty now. 

“I don’t think there’s time for questions. Just let me help you.” The last of those words barely registered as Levi’s vision phased out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long! I didn't want to ruin the mood by splitting it between two chapters. I've never written a scene this intense before, so I really hope I did okay.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes action after the events of that horrific morning and Levi gets his first taste of kindness.

Levi often wondered where and how he would die. He always imagined he would leave this world in the trunk of a car or torn apart in some dark concrete corner - maybe even bagged up and thrown in a canal. He couldn't see himself going peacefully. In his mind, death would feel like numbing cold until you never felt again. 

His brain was caught off guard by the unexpected warmth of death. The earth was not cold and hard beneath him. The pain of his injuries still throbbed as deep as his bones themselves. 

The raven haired man’s senses slowly came back, one after the other. There was no longer a stench of death in the air, but the overwhelming scent of expensive leather. 

Dark eyes eventually peeled open and he was grounded again, now more aware of his surroundings. That was harder than it sounded with the way his brain, heart and body ached. He froze. The blood in his veins almost raking to a halt. 

He registered that he was actually in the passenger seat of an expensive car. Of course, there are worse places he could have been in his state, but every fibre of his body screamed for him to bolt. He just stayed unnaturally still. 

“Levi.” A vaguely familiar voice spoke softly over the purr of the engine. A hand extended with caution to rest upon the shoulder of the wounded man. “Are you alright?” 

No. He wasn't. He wasn't dead, but he might as well have been. Images of the mornings horrors spread across his eyelids every time he blinked. Levi could almost feel an imaginary chain around his neck. 

The scenario played through his head as if he had experience. His friends were gone. There was blood on his hands. He hadn't the strength to fight nor flee and here he was - in the Bentley of the only witness. And the devil knew his name. 

Erwin didn't receive an answer, just a ragged breath as the man coiled into himself in the virgin leather.   
“Help will come soon, I've got you.” The blonde spoke in a soft and calm manner. Without breaking eye contact with the road he reached over and drew his jacket back over Levi’s shoulder where it was while he was unconscious. A makeshift blanket to keep the cold from his bones.   
Not until he moved it did Levi even realise it was there. His brain scolded his instincts as he couldn't help but feel ever so slightly calmer. 

“Stay with me, okay?” Erwin gave a worried glance to the fading man in his passenger seat. He accelerated gradually. Levi was sickly pale with panic, shock, exhaustion and pain. All he could manage was to stare mindlessly at the door handle in front of him, curled up like a child, dwarfed by the heavy coat. His mind however was thrashing wildly, heart like a caged bird in his chest. All there was to show for it was a pathetically quiet huffing from his nostrils. 

“Almost there. You're going to be fine.” Erwin turned the corner before glancing into his rear view mirror. Two corpses lay limp in his back seat, barely visible in the scarce illumination of the backroads Erwin carefully selected on his route. 

“Incoming call from H. Zoe.” The vehicle spoke without warning in a monotone voice. 

“Answer.” The blonde spoke with clarity so the control system could understand. Another voice entered the car. 

“Erwin its early. I got your text, anything happen?” The voice was loud and far too lively for this hour. 

“Hanji, are you on shift?”

“Yeah just got on, why?”

“I have a situation. Private room please. Three involved.” 

There seemed to be a silent recognition of Erwin’s request on Hanji’s end. “How far away are you?” 

“Pulling in now. Meet me at the back door.” 

Not another word was said. Dread bloated in Levi’s stomach as his mind wandered about their location, he cursed that he was too weak to even look out of the window.   
The car stopped before he knew it. A brunette with thick glasses and scrubs leaned in close to the window on Levi’s side as Erwin got out of the car.   
There were some quiet mutterings that Levi glazed over before a gasp from Hanji shot through him like a bullet. He had been completely unaware of the bodies the entire ride here. It didn't click until two other nurses opened the back doors and began hauling two limp masses onto stretchers and into black bags. 

At that point, it was unclear whether Levi’s brain or stomach registered it first. A spray of vomit burned his throat and nostrils in a pathetic threat response, worsening his trembling. He was so humiliated and wrecked by now. He just wanted to die. 

Neither Erwin or Hanji seemed phased which was unnervingly humane of them. Erwin just opened the passenger door as Hanji prepared the bed. Pulling a cloth from his pocket, Erwin wiped Levi’s face. He was barely able to flinch. 

“Let's get you inside okay? I'm just gonna get you up.” The blonde spoke with concern and consideration as he slid a large warm hand under the bend of Levi's knees. Another broad arm wrapped the curve of the frail man’s back. A graze against Levi’s wound granted him a hiss, to which Erwin relocated his arm.

On the count of three, he lifted all 150 pounds of Levi with no effort at all. He didn't overstay his welcome against Levi’s body, laying him gently down on the uncomfortable transport. 

Both he and Hanji steered the bed up into a quiet ward in the private hospital. The light was blinding in contrast to the darkness outside and the mix of sterile and sour scents in Levi’s nose were almost unbearable.   
“Levi sweetie, could you tell me where you're hurt?” 

“Fuck..in.. Everywhere..” He hissed through gritted teeth, forcing himself to lie flat so no more harm was done to his back and side. 

“One deep wound on his back I think.” Erwin spoke in his place, pushing open a heavy door to allow Hanji and Levi through to the privacy of their own room. The brunette hummed in a bubbling excitement, not usually a good sign from a doctor.   
There was a loud clattering of metal instruments against the tray which Levi groaned at. At least he was slightly more lively, even if it was just due to discomfort. 

“Can you lay on your side for me?” It was already clear to Levi that this four eyed fool was holding back on some childish grin in anticipation. He heeded their request. Albeit with a struggle. 

Erwin stood observing a few steps away as Hanji pulled the blood soaked shirt over his ribs. Erwin winced at the sight but the doctor only had one thing to say. “Now that's a biggie!” 

Gloved fingers carefully prodded before a syringe flooded the tear to clear the blood away. Levi felt a finger touch a chipped indent in his rib. At least it validated his pain as Hanji silenced themselves and began stitching and stapling. The wound was eventually dressed and the eccentric examined him further. 

“You're going to need some serious rest little guy.” The doctor helped themselves to access of his flesh for inspection, pressing a cold stethoscope to his chest. After listening to the thundering in his heart, they lifted their gaze back into Levi’s drained face. 

“Have you got anywhere to stay?” 

“Tch.” Levi's face turned away as sharply as he could manage, gaze fixed to the linoleum floor. The weight of the embarrassment was enough to crush him at any moment. 

Hanji turned around to face Erwin, who offered an understanding nod. “You can stay with me Levi, it's safe there.”   
If Levi had the energy, he could spit a thousand colourful, bitter words at Erwin. But he didn't.   
“No.. I don't…” His mind drew a blank. He was too tired for this.   
“At least until you get your strength up. I insist.”   
Levi’s shoulders sloped in defeat. Erwin took that as a surrender. The blonde began to wonder if this fellow human had ever seen an ounce of humanity or mercy in his life. 

“Well you're both okay to go whenever.” Hanji smiled up to them both from where they crouched before Levi. 

“Thank you. I just have to deal with something first, excuse me.” Erwin let himself out, leaving Levi alone with the oddly curious medical practitioner. 

“What a mess eh? How do you know Erwin, Levi?” He didn't like this first name basis. 

“I don't.” 

Of course to his annoyance, that sparked more questions. “How did you end up in his car then silly?” 

The pale man shuddered in recollection. “He got involved with something he shouldn't.” A growl left his already sore throat. 

“...Your friends are being taken care of. Erwin made sure of it.” The cheerful voice softened to a more sincere intonation. Levi’s heart knotted in his chest. He bit his split lip and ducked his chin almost into his collar bone. 

The doctor stood and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry…” They added. Levi shook his head dismissively. 

“Who is this guy? Erwin?” He switched the topic to save himself the agony. He might as well get to know his captor. 

“He's a great guy, don't worry.” A genuine and reassuring smile calmed the dark haired one’s nerves. “He's a little odd, but who isn't huh? He wouldn't hurt a fly.”

Levi scoffed quietly. Of course not. 

Endless small talk and short rests occupied Levi’s time in limbo waiting for Erwin to return. He eventually did around 7 in the morning.   
“Sorry about that. We've got a new ride home, just had to call insurance to send one out.” 

Erwin walked over to Levi as he lay resting, “Are you ready?” The raven haired nodded.   
Hanji insisted on a wheelchair to the car, which Levi was highly opposed to but his exhaustion caused him to surrender. 

Another pricey Bentley was parked in the lot waiting for them. Erwin unlocked it and offered Levi assistance into the seat. They said their farewell to Hanji after they placed two wooden boxes of ashes in the trunk with care.   
There was a long, quiet ride back to Erwin's apartment, and neither of them could believe the mess they had gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter done, I'm on fire!   
> I'm super tired as I'm writing this, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far - I'd love to hear from you :)
> 
> You can also contact me at erwinandlevii.tumblr.com


	5. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi begin to come together and Levi learns a little more about the closed book of a blonde.

The life slowly sank back into Levi on the ride home. Erwin kept the pace slow so he remained comfortable, not that he could be uncomfortable in a car this expensive, especially when he’s used to sleeping on concrete. 

Conversation was only initiated by Erwin as they were on the home stretch back to his apartment building. “How’re you feeling?” He had a pretty good idea already.

Sharp eyes glanced up at him with considerably more fire than earlier. “Shitty.”  
That was the biggest understatement of the year. What did Erwin expect him to say? His friends were dead, he was cheated out of his break from living rough and now he was practically captured by this rich blonde asshole. 

Erwin nodded in acknowledgement, very aware of the fact nothing he could say would help the situation. “People shouldn’t ask any questions, but if they do, you’re a friend staying over on business.”   
This guy must’ve been constantly plotting, Levi thought. After bowing his head and folding his arms, he lifted his gaze from his lap to the windscreen. A tall building, seemingly constructed entirely of glass.   
“We’re here.” The blonde pulled the car into the private parking lot and unbuckled his seat belt. The pair stepped out of the car and Erwin carried the two wooden boxes to the entrance of the tower. They passed the revolving doors and walked through to the elevator which they took all the way to the top floor. Levi could have sworn altitude sickness was setting in with how tall this damn place was. 

A couple of steps down the hall and they were met with Apartment 340. There were only two apartments on this level which already hinted to their size and price. Erwin handed Levi the heavy boxes with care as he gathered his keys to let them in. The place was spacious and spotless, all with modern furniture and laminate darkwood floors. It looked more like a display house rather than a home, with nothing personal about it save for a bookshelf of well loved books and a laptop on the coffee table. 

Blue eyes studied how Levi warily surveyed his surroundings. The smaller man’s feet half-staggered into the open plan living space - a combination of kitchen and living room. He felt rightly out of place, this apartment’s rent was probably more than the sale of his organs could afford.   
The blonde smiled and slipped his leather shoes off by the door after closing it. “Use the place as you wish, I’ll show you around.” 

Levi delicately placed the boxes on the table as his stomach turned in knots knowing his friends were in there. A small, quivering sigh escaped him as he traced his fingers along the edge of one. He stepped away to follow his host. 

Erwin guided him around the spacious one bedroom apartment. First - the kitchen, then the rarely used study before finally the bedroom. Like the rest of his home, it was well furnished with very few signs of occupancy. The king sized bed dominated the room and two doors decorated the farthest wall. One door lead to a decent sized en suite bathroom fitted with a bath as well as a shower, the other was an impressive walk in wardrobe adorned with expensive tailored suits. 

Snapping Levi out of his slight amazement of the luxury, Erwin spoke. “This is where you’ll be staying.” The shorter man stared up at him, disbelief written all over his face.   
“You got a couch. I’ll sleep there.” The inky haired one insisted, not wanting to feel more of a burden than he already did. He didn’t take hand outs. 

The blonde smiled back and shook his head, “I insist. I’m sure it’s uncomfortable enough with that injury. Besides, you can have the privacy of a locked door then.” Every word he spoke was laced with a gentleman’s grace, more than enough to convince the sore, tired street rat. 

“Fine. Thanks, I guess.” It wasn’t often Levi had anything to be thankful for, so the word was almost foreign to him.

“No worries. As that’s settled, what do you like to eat?” Erwin escorted him back to the couch where they both sat an arms length apart. 

“Food.” 

A small chuckle came from Erwin in response. “I guess you’re not fussy.” 

“Can’t afford to be.” The conversation awoke a rumble in Levi’s stomach, he’d completely forgot about food for around two days. His mind was trying to ignore his starving appetite in the grief of his loss, but he hadn’t had a decent meal as long as he could remember.   
The blonde offered him an understanding smile as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He opened up a take-out app and handed the device to Levi to allow him to pick what he wanted. Accepting the offer he couldn’t refuse, he scanned the page and selected a couple of items from a Chinese take out, handing the phone back for Erwin to order his own. 

“All ordered.” He smiled a moment later and placed the phone back in his pocket, turning on the television to cover the silence of the room. Levi’s gaze however, defaulted back to his lap. Upon registering the grief on Levi’s face, Erwin shifted closer to close the distance between them. 

“I’m sorry. About your friends.” His voice was soft as he walked on thin ice around the subject. Levi’s blunt nails coiled into his palms in response. He drew a breath so deep it almost hurt. All the while his dark hair shrouded his eyes, shielding his expression from Erwin.   
Levi held that breath as long as he could before his lungs burned. The breath soon expired, audibly shaking as it left his lungs. Erwin extended a comforting hand with caution, gently bringing it down upon Levi’s paling, blood stained knuckles. 

Though the bubbling ire in Levi’s stomach told him to tear Erwin limb from limb, he allowed the hand to stay, if only for its warmth. He threw his head back abruptly to stare at the ceiling and fight back tears that burned in his eyes. Erwin gave him a moment. 

“What a fucking mess.” If a mouth could throw words, that’s what Levi did. He spoke to regain composure and hold his walls up. His lips trembled on the verge of a sob but he fought it admirably. The smaller man moved his hand from under Erwin’s, more gently than he thought he wanted to. Eventually, he looked up into those deep blue eyes just for a second.

“Life goes on.” He continued, it was unclear even to him if he was talking to Erwin or himself. Erwin nodded anyway. “I ain’t dead yet, that’s something.” He rolled his aching shoulders. Erwin had to admire his stubborn optimism, even if it was wrapped in misery. 

Erwin carded his fingers in his lap. The silence on his part was a clue to how much thought he was putting into his response. It was hard for him to read Levi, which was unusual. “If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”

“I’ll manage.” Levi shook his head, placing his face in his palms to rub away the exhaustion before continuing. “I always do.”

Erwin’s shoulders sloped at the thought of Levi’s history. As the black haired one craned his neck to rub kinks out of his muscles, scars subtly peeked from the collar of his filthy shirt. Erwin could only imagine the weight he carried. 

The pair sat for a short while, silently appreciating each others company as they mindlessly stared at the television. Unsurprisingly, neither of them were overly engrossed and happily moved to the kitchen once their food arrived.   
Levi was reluctant to eat with Erwin at first, but eventually warmed to it when he was overwhelmed with his first taste of a hot meal in months. Erwin glanced up from his food a couple of times and had to mask a smile as he realised just how hungry he must have been. He was glad he brought extra at this rate. 

Once they both finished their meal Levi leaned back in his seat for a breather. He was honestly surprised at how much he could eat under the circumstances. Hunger tops all it seems. 

After everything was cleared away and left overs were put in the fridge, Erwin wished Levi goodnight. The charcoal headed man took himself to Erwin’s bedroom and locked the door behind him. Flicking on the light, he aimed straight for the shower. He peeled off his filthy clothes and stepped into the glass cubicle, turning on the hot water. 

He lost track of how long he stood there just feeling the water run down his body. He closed his eyes and let his mind go black, focussing on the hiss of the stream from the shower head. It was good to feel a little purer again, once all the sin was washed from his hands. 

On the way out of the shower, he grabbed a warm towel from the rack, wrapping it around himself. As he dried himself off, he inspected the room he would be sleeping in. Clean enough, not to his idealistic standards, but he was too tired to care about the dust that gathered on the books on the shelf. 

Eventually he sat on the comfortable mattress, scanning his eyes over his night stand. Three photo frames were organised neatly on the small table. One photo showed Erwin at his university graduation, typical. Another landscape frame showed a military group with Erwin standing towards the back, it didn’t surprise Levi that this guy had been in the army or something. One other photo intrigued him a little more.  
Unlike the other two, this image was a spontaneous capture of Erwin, not as aged as he is now, laughing as he carried a young blonde girl who’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, cheek pressed against his. 

Levi raised an eyebrow and placed the frame back in its original position. He laid beneath the expensive sheets and enjoyed the comfort on his painful limbs. He stared at the ceiling as he wondered about the photo. Did he just turn some girl’s father into a murderer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaaaa it's 6am as I'm uploading this. Finally!   
> Not much of an action chapter, but bigger things are to come! If you enjoy this story please let me know! I love hearing what you guys think  
> My tumblr is Erwinandlevii if anyone is interested :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate."

Levi couldn’t remember when exactly he drifted off but he awoke at 10:00am feeling as if he’d slept for an eternity. He felt almost weightless on the soft mattress as he rolled over to check the alarm clock. There was an unfamiliar look of pleasant surprise painted on his face as he realised how he’d actually managed to sleep an entire night. 

The black haired man stretched his arms above his head, palms touching the dark leather headboard. Small, almost silent grunts of drowsy comfort sounded from his throat before a sharp reminder stabbed him in the ribs. Levi winced and forced himself up to stop the risk of bleeding all over the undoubtedly expensive linens. 

Calloused fingers explored the tender area on his ribs as he padded across to the bathroom. He took the time to inspect his bare body in the full length mirror. He was battered, bruised and scarred, a visual reminder of his history. Grey-blue eyes scowled at the sight in his reflection, eyes trailing down to the deep wound on his ribs. Unlike the rest of his injuries, this one had been treated with care, it was almost surreal to him. 

He still wasn’t completely sure he had his brain wrapped around the situation. There were so many questions that burned; why were they set up? Why was Erwin there? And how was he going to fix this mess?

Not wanting to even touch his filthy clothes, Levi opted to check Erwin’s wardrobe for anything appropriate. He chewed softly on his tongue as he filtered through countless expensive articles before he eventually found a well worn shirt big enough to cover most of his body. He tried to ignore how he felt almost like a teenage girl in her boyfriend’s clothes as the cotton smothered his small frame. 

With a sigh, he finally left the bedroom. The television was off and all was quiet, there was no sign of Erwin other than an empty coffee mug on the counter. Now that Levi was well rested, there was nothing stopping him from his usual habit of cleaning and tidying, it gave him a little more control of the situation. 

He wandered over to the granite counter to pick up the mug to find a note underneath it scribed in in strong, formal handwriting. 

“Sorry Levi, work called. Will be home at 9. Feel free to use what you want. - Erwin”

Levi tutted and crumpled the paper in his hand, tossing the note in the bin and moving to the sink to clean the mug. After that occupied an entire minute of his time he carefully dried it and placed it back on the small stainless steel rack by the toaster.   
Feeling a little more at ease knowing he didn’t have to deal with anyone, he made his way over to the wall of windows facing out to the city where he enjoyed the silent view of busy lights and rushing cars. It was so different up here to his life down below in the dark alleys that were almost invisible this high up.

The show was soon interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking, to which Levi tensed and swiftly turned to face the door. 

“Morning Erwin! You shoulda seen Jean’s face in class yesterday when-” A tall, lean boy no older than 18 barged in, caught off guard by a stranger staring daggers at him from across the room.

“I-I uhh.. H-housekeeping?” The boy held his hands up almost defensively to which Levi loosened up slightly. “Are you a friend of Erwin’s..?” He cocked his head to the side like a puppy. 

“Uh yeah.” He watched the boy like a hawk, sizing him up from head to toe as he shifted nervously on his feet. 

“Weird, he didn’t tell me he had visitors… I didn’t even know he had friends.” The brunette laughed a little to himself as he helped himself to the cleaning supplies stored in Erwin’s kitchen cabinets. “What’s your name?”

“...Levi.” He replied as he watched the boy’s haphazard method of cleaning, must have been some brat trying to get through college doing whatever jobs he could get. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eren, I don’t think Erwin’s ever mentioned you before.”

No kidding, Levi thought to himself. “How do you know Erwin then?” He grumbled tiredly back to the younger male. 

“Family friend, he was my dad’s lawyer for a bit and he offered me this cleaning job since he’s always out.” Eren beamed a friendly aura as he polished the surfaces of the house. It was clear he’d been doing this for a while by the routine appearance of his cleaning. Levi resisted the urge to take over from him as he sat on the couch. 

“He pay you well?” He turned his head to watch him. 

“Better than anywhere else, thirty bucks a day and free beer.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “He really does have money to burn huh?” 

“Yeah, I don’t get how he hasn’t got chicks hanging off both arms.” Eren laughed louder as he raided the fridge for a can of cheap beer he’d stored in there himself. Almost immediately after his comment his eyes widened and he took a double take towards Levi’s outfit. 

“O-oh shit you’re not his..? Are you?” He coughed a little and wiped the cheap booze from his lips. Levi retracted from the comment immediately to dismiss it. “Oh god no, no.” His ears burned a little, kicking himself as he knew wearing this rich asshole’s shirt was a bad idea. 

“Sorry my mouth’s faster than my brain.” The kid groaned as he sat close to Levi, completely void of intimidation unlike most. “So… You work with him or?” 

“Just a friend.” Levi kept as vague as possible, this kid asked more questions than anyone else in this city put together. 

After a little more small talk, Eren made his way to the bedroom for laundry. Levi cursed under his breath as he remembered his clothes were still on the floor. “Mr Levi?” The teenager called as he returned, arms full of the bloodied, filthy material. “Do you know anything about this…?” He stuttered and went pale. 

Levi’s heart skipped a beat as he had to try and come up with something, fast. “I was uh.. Mugged on the way to my hotel last night. You know how shit in this city works. Erwin let me stay here instead of some skanky hotel.” The boy relaxed, thank God. 

“Glad you’re okay.” Eren exhaled in relief, tossing the clothes in the machine with a few bits of his own laundry, typical college student. 

“Yeah, I guess.” There was a slight sinking feeling in Levi’s chest as his mind replayed the night before. This kid had no idea. He just kept rambling on about nice things ‘Mr Erwin’ had done for him like he was a man without sin. He wondered just how many other people Erwin had fooled, and what other skeletons were in his closet. 

Hours passed and Levi tolerated the teens company, nursing cup after cup of expensive tea while he had the opportunity. It made the constant chattering a little more bearable.  
“It’s nice to know Erwin has friends, I always thought he was kinda lonely doing nothing but work.” Eren mused between mouthfuls of overly sweet coffee. “I dunno why he works so much, he never enjoys the money he earns. I mean, this awesome house, sweet ass car and nobody to share it with? It’s kinda sad.”

Levi absorbed his words unlike the rest of his barely coherent rambling.It seemed this guy was a question mark to anyone who met him. “So you never see anyone else here?” Levi’s mind took him back to the photos on the nightstand, to the girl in his arms.

“Nope, never. I’ve been here two years and this is the first time.” The boy shook his head before glancing at his phone. “Well it was nice meeting ya, I gotta go.” He smiled as he stood and collected his belongings before leaving. 

Curiosity got the better of Levi once the boy left. He spent the rest of his time alone investigating the house for any more clues about Erwin’s life. There wasn’t much to be found from what he could see. It was bizarre. It was like this guy wiped the fingerprints from his own coffee cup at this rate, a complete mystery. 

Upon digging through the man’s wardrobe he came upon a box stored among dress shoes on the bottom shelf. He eagerly opened it to find a stack of legal papers, nothing out of the ordinary. Among the papers were copies of divorce papers, birth certificate, insurance, the usual. Levi questioned why anyone would cut off from such a rich and admittedly attractive guy like that. He certainly had more to him than that, something about him was captivating and even Levi was beginning to get snared in his allure. 

Nine in the evening soon came around and Levi had long since retired to the couch to stare at the television. Like clockwork, Erwin punctually arrived as promised with a suit jacket in hand and a folder tucked under his arm. 

“Evening, sorry for leaving you cooped up.” Erwin sighed and hung the jacket up, tossing the file on the table. “Court date got moved forward.” 

“Lawyer huh?” Levi glanced up at the man’s hair, once again flawless. 

“Mhmm. I suppose you talked to Eren.” The blonde sat himself beside Levi, marginally closer than last night. 

“Yeah. He said you never have anyone else here, but what’s with the girl in the photo in your room?” He wondered whether he should have asked or not, but Erwin’s face lacked any sign of a reaction. 

“You’ve got keen eyes.” Erwin gave a well rehearsed smile and rested his chin on his knuckles. “That’s my daughter. Unfortunately I don’t see her much any more.” Levi’s stomach sank and the colour drained from his face as his suspicions were confirmed. 

Erwin must have noticed or he wouldn’t have continued the conversation. “Look, this whole mess. I can handle it, I’ve talked my way out of far worse.” His azure eyes studied Levi as he folded his arms and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

There was a moment of silence before a burning question escaped Levi. “Why are you doing all this?” He couldn’t stop his face from tensing into a scowl as he looked up at the blonde, to which he smirked. 

“When you’ve got money to burn, it can’t buy much that excites you.” His voice remained in the same gentleman’s purr. Levi felt a heat begin to burn inside him.

Levi glowered up at the taller man. “So that was your sick idea of fun?” He hissed through gritted teeth. Erwin calmly raised his hands with a poker face.

“I’ll be the first to admit it was wrong of me, but that being said, I don’t regret it.” Levi didn’t know whether to relax or break this guy’s jaw. He settled on holding his breath for now. “I guess curiosity got the best of me. Besides, Lord know’s what would have happened to you.”

The raven haired male felt an imaginary constriction around him. “What do I owe you then?” He spat almost venomously. He was certain this guy had some sadistic scheme in mind already. 

“Nothing. All I ask is a promise.” Erwin’s lips turned artfully at the corners as he stared unfalteringly into Levi’s eyes. Levi returned his gaze with a hard glare. “Promise you’ll keep this easy, stay on my side and nothing can touch you.” His mouth had by now turned into a smirk. 

Levi felt his eyes widen slightly like a deer in headlights. It was just becoming real how trapped he felt. 

“What exactly does that mean?” His voice snagged in his throat as it went dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly pleased with this chapter but it was particularly difficult to write in character, definitely so for the last interaction between Erwin and Levi. I'm trying hard not to tar basic and cliche personalities on the characters and at this stage of the story its very hard not to do, I hope I've done alright! 
> 
> A lot more is to be revealed on both Erwin and Levi's perspectives, thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Tumblr is ErwinandLevii if you would like to send me eruri prompts!


	7. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Levi thinks he has Erwin figured out, another pigment changes the picture.

The morning began with a loud knock on Levi’s door followed by Erwin’s deep, sleep coated voice.   
“Good morning Levi. Come out when you’re ready. Your clothes are by the door.” Levi could hear the familiar voice of the boy from yesterday talking Erwin’s ear off in the background. Reluctantly, he rose from the bed and wrapped Erwin’s shirt around himself for censorship before he reclaimed his fresh, clean clothes.

He emerged from behind the bedroom door a second time after he got dressed to find Erwin sat with the boy on the white leather couch. Erwin chuckled as the boy asked him if he could borrow his bedroom for a hot date that night, to which he humoured with a “maybe”. 

Erwin caught a glance of Levi in his peripheral and smiled. “Ah Levi, you’re up. Sleep well?” He spoke as if everything was normal. Levi mimicked for the sake of the teenager in which they shared their company. 

“Uh yeah, fine.” He brushed silky, black locks from his eyes. Upon realising he was ready to go, Erwin rose from his seat and patted the boy on the shoulder.

“Look after the place as always Eren. Call me before you bring anyone special up here, okay?” He chuckled. The boy laughed in reply and nodded his head eagerly, “Will do sir.” 

Erwin straightened his jacket before leading Levi out of the door and onto the street. A coil began to wrap around Levi’s gut as they walked the cold, concrete sidewalks. Naturally, his eyes began to dart suspiciously at any sign of movement around him. 

Upon seeing Levi’s concealed distress, Erwin removed a hand from his pocket and offered a guiding arm behind his back like the gentleman he was. He leaned down to speak in the smaller man’s ear. “Don't worry, I've got you.” His words were steam against the cold shell of his ear. Levi’s eyes met his and he grumbled back through gritted teeth insistently.

“I'm fine.” The hand never pressed against his skin, but the light touch was enough to feel as if it could burn a hole in his back. 

Not a moment too soon, they reached town. Levi was reluctant but eventually took advantage of Erwin offering to pay for his clothes and essential items as he literally had the shirt on his back to his name. 

As they transitioned between stores on the high street, a handful of people including snobbish business types and police officers bowed their heads in greeting to Erwin. He smoothly smiled back as if it were rehearsed every time. It was now becoming clear to Levi just how respected this man was. While he was with Erwin, nobody gave Levi a second look. Not something he was used to. 

Not even with his mild limp, poisonous scowl or slashed shirt did anyone question him. Because he was with Erwin.   
“What gives, Richy?” Levi lifted his head to wait for an answer.   
“Hmm? I assume you mean me.” Erwin smiled back, slowing his pace to remain level with the man who was still battling a significant rib injury. 

“What makes you so special round here?” He tried not to sound too bitter. Not that Erwin would have been put off. He smiled and looked forward as he replied. 

“I've done a lot of favours. You never know when it could come in handy.” Levi rolled his eyes at his star-citizen attitude. It was all a mask and they both knew it well. Levi wasn't going to turn his nose up when it was in his favour. 

~

Two hours or so passed as they shopped longer than Levi knew possible. Shopping was insufferable at the best of times, but the dark haired man was also battling nausea he assumed was caused by his injuries. He bled like a slaughtered animal that night after all, and he was only small. 

Luckily the streets were fairly quiet so people dodging wasn't an issue as Levi gradually began to sway as he walked. Erwin watched closely as he studied his footing that became more and more staggered.   
The raven was pale and ghostly as he put all his concentration into staying on two feet and keeping his stomach on lockdown. Erwin spared him the embarrassment of assistance as long as he thought necessary. That was put to a stop when Levi unknowingly propped his body against Erwin’s side for support, stopping them both in their tracks. He gripped his arm like a nervous child. 

“I'll call a cab, let's sit you down.” Erwin gently guided him as sparingly as possible, a cushion for Levi’s pride. They found a nearby bench to wait on as Erwin ordered a taxi, which for a man of Erwin's status, came far sooner than expected.  
Levi swallowed down and took a deep breath before climbing into the back of the car. Erwin kept the driver busy with charming small talk as they took the fastest route back to the apartment. 

Levi cursed himself for showing so much weakness to this predator. There was no hiding from him unlike Isabel and Farlan, he was too sharp for that. Accepting his defeat this time, he accepted Erwin’s help as they completed the final stretch to the blonde’s home. 

They broke the threshold into the front door to find Eren kneeling half dressed over another boy, blonde with an undercut. Both were enjoying a lustful tour of each other's tongues when Erwin cleared his throat to announce his presence. They swiftly separated and bolted upright.   
“Eren, Jean. Any other time is fine, just.. could I have the place back for tonight?” Erwin gave a small chuckle at their behaviour and embarrassed faces.   
The young couple grabbed their belongings and with no more than a pleading apology, they left. Erwin closed the door behind them and locked it. He then turned his attention back to Levi, who was by now struggling to stand upright. 

“Come on, bedroom.” He spoke softly but assertively, leading him with one gentle palm on his lower back. Levi gladly laid down, hissing sharply from the pain in his side. 

Erwin retrieved a first aid kit from the bathroom and sat beside Levi on the bed. He placed the box on his lap and reached towards the buttons of Levi’s shirt. “Could I..?” He glanced up at his face for permission. Levi begrudgingly submitted.   
Permission granted, Erwin unbuttoned the shirt to reveal Levi’s pale, slender frame. It painted itself as far more delicate than it was, that's for sure. 

Firm fingers carefully turned Levi onto his side and pulled back the dirtied dressings so Erwin could see the massive, dark and malicious wound that tore a seam in his bruise painted skin.   
The cotton dressings were darkened with red. Levi’s wound was weepy and a couple of stitches had come loose, presumably from his stubbornness. 

“Are you feeling sick?” Levi nodded shallowly. 

“Did you eat while I was gone?” 

“No..” Levi was breathless from the pain and nausea. 

Erwin didn't scold or make any smart comments, Levi knew his mistake anyway. The blonde got up to fetch the injured one some water with dissolved sugar, a taste Levi didn't favour. 

“It'll help until we can get some food down you.” Levi obediently sipped at the foul over-sweet taste as fingertips softly swept over his skin, softly pressing to keep it in place as Erwin tended the wound. Something in Levi’s chest fluttered at the intimacy. It was bizarre, foreign. 

Once the stitches were mended and the wound was re-dressed, Erwin watched Levi for signs of his condition. Most of the nausea had faded but his face still looked sickly and pained. Levi felt pitiful, pathetic and weak. And it showed. He wanted the floor to swallow him up. 

Erwin’s features softened as he observed. Without even thinking, a large, warm hand softly stroked over Levi’s back - just once. Up and down. On instinct, despite Levi’s prediction, his muscles warmed and relaxed to the comforting gesture. His mother was the only other person to do that to him.   
Overwhelmed all of a sudden, Levi just froze and stared at the wall opposing him. Erwin stood to prepare him some food without another word. 

Levi’s heart shuddered in his chest as his mind danced, overloaded with conflicted responses to the contact he simply wasn't used to. His nerves had long since forgotten the concept of gentle. He chewed his chapped lip as his mind blanked, powerless to do nothing but wait for Erwin to return. 

Which he did. With him he brought a lap tray that balanced a bowl of soup and some tea, something Erwin had picked up after Eren mentioned how much of it he drank in his company. Levi snapped out of his daze and carefully sat up.   
“T-thank you.” His throat was dry and a heat began to bloom in his cheeks. Erwin sat down the tray and spoke.   
“Any time, just rest up.” 

Erwin was the wind. Unpredictable and wild. Just last night he was threatening and sinister, now he was reduced to a caring gentleman. It was hard for Levi to know where he stood.   
Levi decided it was best to take him by the moment. Quietly, he began to make his way through his soup which his body didn't realise how much it needed it until his stomach rumbled in satisfaction. 

Erwin left him in peace to work on paperwork as he slowly ate. Not wanting to move from the bed, Levi left the empty cutlery on the tray on the floor by his bed. The lawyer happily moved them to the kitchen upon return. 

Having disposed of the dishes, Erwin sat back in his space beside Levi. “Feeling better?” Erwin smiled as he registered the healthier colour in Levi’s face, a swift improvement. 

“Yeah, thanks.” The gratitude was coming easier to Levi now. Not long after, he was struck with another sharp pain from his ribs. Reflexively, he wrapped his arms around his rib cage with a wince. 

“Shhh…” Erwin intervened and once again braved contact with the injured man. He gently coaxed his arms away from his sides and shifted closer, gesturing for him to lay down. As if controlled by Erwin’s dominant aura, he did as expected. 

The same warm hands as before continued in stroking his tender skin, relaxing him. They repeated soothing motions until Levi grew weary. 

“Would it be alright for me to sleep beside you tonight?” Erwin chose his words carefully. Levi’s response was noticeably sedate. 

“Why not?” He gave a tiny shrug, careful not to disturb his now painless body. Erwin nodded and used his phone to turn off all appliances in the home at his convenience. 

Once all lights were off excluding the low light of the bedroom, Erwin pulled his shirt over his head. Levi couldn't help but admire the body in front of him. He was toned, strongly built and flawless. All apart from one vicious scar on his right shoulder blade. That was a question for another day. 

The black haired man worshipped the low light for concealing whatever pigment arose on his cheeks as Erwin lowered his far bigger frame into the bed beside him. Levi felt somewhat excited, if not on edge. 

“Goodnight, Levi. Feel free to kick me if you need space.” He offered a charming smile, which Levi flashed a nervous replica back at. He felt out of character, out of place, and well out of his comfort zone. He wondered how this situation could get any weirder. 

The lights went out and all was silent. The night was cold but the heat Erwin radiated from the other side of the large bed was more than enough to keep Levi ‘comfortable’. It took some adjustment, but thank God, Erwin was a quiet sleeper who kept to himself. Levi eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you think! The final scene will continue in the next chapter, but I chose to seperate. :-) 
> 
> Tumblr: Erwinandlevii


	8. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flames they licked the walls, tenderly they turned to dust all that I adored."

Although Levi’s slumber began peaceful and pleasant, it didn't stay that way. The ghosts of faces and voices bombarded his mind. Levi could smell the blood, hear the screams, feel the knife in his side. 

Responding to the inner torment, Levi’s body began to tremble like a leaf in the wind. A thin layer of sweat coated his brow as his eyelids scrunched tight. His limbs began to coil into themselves as his throat whimpered, remembering how he couldn't scream as he looked on in horror. 

All the dark haired one wanted to do was tear apart all the bodies of who hurt his family. Once wasn't enough. His body endlessly continued to tense harder and harder until the pain in his ribs returned. 

With a breathless gasp he was violently torn from his sleep, curled up on his side what seemed like miles away from Erwin. He allowed some time to catch his breath, but the images still plagued his head every time he closed his eyes. 

Levi bit hold of his lower lip to cease its trembling, which was soon replaced with the sour sting of tears welling behind his lashes. He cursed himself and cupped a hand over his face to smother any weak, pathetic sounds that slipped past his guard. His battered body ached hard with the urge to cry out every last ounce of misery he’d kept inside so long. 

Not now, not ever. Levi tried to convince himself to cage his emotions once more, but hot streams began to slide down his face, accompanied with uncontrollable sobs. Whatever rational part of his brain remained   
knew Erwin was moved from his sleep by now. His chest tightened, as if this situation wasn't humiliating enough. 

The captive stray clenched his eyes shut and held his breath to make his body submit, heart stopping when he felt the weight of Erwin shift on the soft mattress. 

The rock hard muscles of his flat stomach were greeted by a sweep of a soft, warm hand. The hand wrapped itself under the curve of his hip, releasing a shudder into Levi’s spine. 

“Shhh…” A soft, sleep heavy voice hushed calmly into Levi’s ear as he felt Erwin’s breath warm against his skin. Whether by mistake or design it was unclear, but Levi’s trademark fight or flight instinct had dissolved in the moment. His trembling body allowed itself to be gently pulled towards the warm flat of Erwin’s torso. 

The unexpected intimacy continued when Erwin coaxed a second arm under the curve of Levi’s neck, craning down over his chest like a sash. Levi could feel Erwin’s forehead against the silky black of his hair, just above the dramatic undercut. 

Erwin’s freer arm began slow, gentle strokes up and down the smaller man’s abdomen to regulate his thrashing heart. Levi felt like prey between the claws of the predator, but his body remained loyal to whatever Erwin’s own was telling it. 

“Are you alright…?” The soothing tone spoke again. Levi swallowed to rid the desert of his throat. Words wouldn't come, so Levi nodded against the large arm that cradled his head. 

“Nightmare?” Erwin was still as full of grace at this ungodly hour, so unnervingly stable. His hand softly traveled up the younger man’s chest to rest it's palm over his heart. 

The beat was frantic and desperate, a drastic contrast to the well rehearsed stillness of his body. That answered his question. A thumb began to stroke over the skin to slow it’s rhythm. 

Levi felt surreal as he laid there, almost distanced from the situation. No way in hell could he possibly be letting this man captivate him so easily. To his disbelief, his body once again obeyed the blonde’s calming touch, his heart settling like a storm had passed. 

“Goodnight Levi.” Erwin whispered those words like a blessing against the shell of Levi’s ear. His hands released the man, fingers softly brushing over his cheek before he parted ways again, confident that Levi was more at ease. In one way at least. 

Levi didn't fight the embrace of sleep. It came much sweeter than last time and remained blissful, a welcoming nirvana away from his fears.   
One thing he couldn't deny was the constant replay of Erwin’s touch against his bare skin. He had only known this man a couple of days, and he acted with such accuracy around Levi that one would assume he spent a lifetime studying him. 

The best nights sleep Levi could imagine came from that experience. He was the first to awake thanks to the winter sun filtering through the blinds onto his softened features.   
He rolled over and shielded his eyes from the beams which were soon eclipsed by Erwin’s broad shoulder as he lay quietly in his sleep. 

Levi took this chance to examine the man beside him. The sun softly illuminated the bold, raised seam across his right shoulder blade, traumatizing remains of what must have been a fierce fight. Levi’s mind took him back to the shooting, then to the photograph of his military squad. The scar simply confirmed his suspicions that Erwin was no stranger to violence. 

The rogue’s fingertips burned with the urge to feel the scarred flesh, a desire he was determined to withhold. He diverted his focus to the deep, calm breaths that slowly swelled and depressed the temple of Erwin’s body. It took Levi a minute to realise his own body had began to mimic the rhythm as he watched.   
A bizarre, incongruous feeling hummed in Levi’s gut. His brain tried it’s damn hardest to drill it into his heart that he shouldn’t let this man get to him in any way, but he could feel his age-old walls begin to crumble already.

Movement stirred in the mattress as Erwin rolled lazily onto his back, head tilted to face Levi. Levi couldn’t help but hold his breath. 

The handsome blonde hummed quietly as he awoke, one sapphire eye peeking open to greet Levi.   
“Good morning.” His voice was still thick with sleep, but equally if not more charming. It took Levi a second to snap out of his dwelling on his lips before responding. 

“Morning.” 

A smile formed over Erwin’s mouth as he propped himself up against the thick pillows, revealing more of his perfectly sculpted body. Levi felt dwarfed by the sight as he did the same, he could have sworn this guy was twice his size. 

“How did you sleep?” The taller one asked down to Levi who could feel his ears begin to burn in recollection of their intimacy. 

“Fine.. thanks. You slept well.” Levi clicked his tongue back at the lawyer. He chuckled in response, the deep sound coming straight from his chest was enough to make anyone weak in the knees. 

“It’s nice having company, if you don't mind me mentioning.” 

Levi’s body twitched as his ears tinted red. “Uhh okay.” He cleared his throat, praying he didn't get any ideas. 

“Sorry, that was weird of me to say.” Erwin extended his arms out in front of himself, stretching with a yawn. The muscles of his arms, shoulders and back flexed flawlessly, causing Levi’s eyes to land back on the scar. 

Erwin caught his gaze and rotated to an easier viewing angle for Levi. “Horrible looking thing hmm?” He smiled by habit over his shoulder at the reluctantly curious one. 

“Don’t think you got it at the office, that's for sure.” Levi swept his hair back so it was out of his eyes. Erwin laughed.   
“You’d be right there. Almost cost my arm once upon a time.” Levi could tell, from his experience it was clear the scar was from a large knife, plunged deep and almost perfectly into the shoulder joint. The evidence of a lot of surgery was present in the hatching of what once was stitches. 

“Nasty.” Levi didn’t linger on the details of how or when, he didn't want to be interested in Erwin.   
On that note, Erwin lead the way in getting up and going for a shower to allow Levi some time to himself. That was until he heard the klutzy Eren kid stumble in the door, stinking of hangover. 

He rolled his eyes and left to get breakfast, inevitably being pulled into conversation with Eren despite his splitting headache. The brunette continued to burble rhapsodically about his date that night all the way through Levi’s meal despite his obvious disinterest. 

Ten minutes later Levi’s ears were finally saved by Erwin. The blonde was freshly dressed and clean shaven, flawless as ever. Such things couldn’t be said for Levi whom’s hair was still on end and his eyes full of sleep, the discomfort in his side didn’t help much either. 

“Morning Eren, how’re you and your sister?” The lawyer beamed at the adolescent. Eren perked up from his seat next to Levi to greet him. 

“Hey Erwin, we’re good. She’s left for college for the semester.” The boy rubbed his eyes like a child, still sore from his obvious wild night. 

“Making the most of the freedom are you?” Erwin ruffled his fingers through the boy’s already scruffy hair. Eren couldn’t help but agree to his statement. Levi kept to his tea, which tasted slightly bitter as he remembered the face of his own ‘sister’. He buried that thought as quickly as his mind allowed. 

While the two made usual chatter, Levi excused himself to freshen up. Once showered, dressed and brushed up to his standard he entered the living space again. Admittedly, he was in a much better mood now he looked and felt more presentable than he had in years, hints of it even showed in the slight softening of his brow. 

“Ah, Levi. You look wonderful.” Erwin smiled over the top of Eren’s head as he entered the room. The cleaner turned to see him before uttering a similar, albeit more brash compliment. Levi was caught off guard by their surprise. 

“When you spend that much on a coat you expect it to look good.” Levi flashed a sharp look at Erwin, jabbing at how he’d insisted on spending a fortune on Levi’s new wardrobe despite barely knowing him at all. Erwin got the message loud and clear, giving a playful smirk in return. 

“I suppose I best be off to town.” Erwin slipped his keys into his jacket pocket. “Would you like to join me Levi?” 

Levi replied with a single nod. “I've got some stuff to settle.” The shorter man followed him to the door as Eren began tidying the already spotless apartment. 

“Take care Eren.” Erwin bid the teen farewell as he exited with Levi. “So… loose ends hmm?” The blonde asked once they were in the privacy of the elevator. 

“...Yeah. I gotta go alone.” His tone was cold. Fearing the worst, Erwin turned his head to look him in the eye. 

“Nothing stupid Levi. Don't risk it.” Levi could feel Erwin’s eyes on him. Making a bold gesture, he shrugged him off. 

“Nah no shit today. Just gotta pick up some things.” He tried to mimic the assertiveness Erwin’s eyes had mastered. 

“Come straight back to me once you’re done.” The chime of the elevator marked the end of their conversation and both men walked out to Erwin’s black Bentley. Both took their seats and enjoyed the heated seats on the drive to the middle of town. 

They parted ways into the cold as they reached the town centre. Erwin took a casual walk to the bank, business as usual. Levi slipped artfully into the crowds of people, back to the capillaries of back alleys he used to call home. His grip on the knife in his pocket tightened. 

Although the afternoon sun was high and bright, the backstreets remained as ominous and black as ever. Levi took a deep breath as he made his usual route to his destination. A long abandoned tea shop. 

With sharp senses, Levi made sure he was alone before entering the cold, dark husk of a building. The musk of damp and mould filled his nostrils, earning a grimace from the man. 

Levi made silent footsteps towards the counter, crouching down to pick up a small, metal lock box. Goosebumps formed on his arms as cold fingers pressed against the metal. Using a key he’d held in his pocket, he unlocked it to reveal a large sum of money in bills. 

Inhaling slowly, he counted the money in his fingers before folding and slipping it into his boot. Placing the now empty box back, he explored various personal belongings such as clothes and weapons.

The thugs heart became lead in his chest as his hands found two scarves. Ones his friends had used to conceal their faces from both the public and the winter cold. One after the other, Levi handled them preciously. He ran his fingertips over the familiar fabric, bringing it up to his face and inhaling softly. He savoured the scent with eyes closed. Isabel and Farlan. 

His moment of silence was soon stolen by the unwelcome sound of footprints against the tile floor.   
“Poor little Levi.” A growling voice mocked from a short distance behind him. Levi reached for the knife in his pocket, whipping round to face the intruder. 

“Easy, buddy. You know we don't bite.” The voice was low and gritty, belonging to an unruly thug Levi had known longer than he cared to remember. 

“I don't need your shit right now Tony.” Levi tried to contain any emotion that tried to leave his throat. Several other dark figures emerged from the entranceways. A gang Levi’s trio had dealt with in the drug scene. 

“Lost little Barbie found himself a nice rich sugar daddy to look after him now? We always told you you’d make a good pet.” A second voice, deeper than the first, taunted from the darkness. 

Levi froze. They already knew more than he thought. Shit. “You think I'd rather rot in the pit with shitheads like you?” Levi gritted his teeth, looking around at the five, maybe six dealers circling him. 

“Aww big talk, not bad after your friends became a pretty little stain.” A snarl pulled at Levi’s face as he lunged towards the leader with the knife.   
Slow to react, the filthy dealer found himself pinned between a wall and a well known threat. Even now, they were cocky to tread on his tail.   
“Killing me won't bring em back kid.” The leather faced tramp spat as Levi stared daggers back. Levi shunted him hard against the wall by his throat before releasing him. 

“If you wanna keep that tongue, shut the fuck up.” Levi’s threat was loaded and the spectators knew it. Without a further word, Levi picked up the scarves and made his exit. 

He reached the doorway in silence, which was only then broken. “Watch yourself kid. Pretty boy can't even protect you from everything.” A dark chuckle punctuated the warning. Levi paused for a second to acknowledge the words before leaving to return to Erwin. 

He reached Erwin just as he was leaving the bank. His face was distorted in a hard frown as he gripped the fabric in his pocket. 

“Ah, Levi. You ready to go home?” The word ‘home’ was even more sour now poisoned by the taunts of Tony and his rats.   
“Mm.” That was all Levi could manage without the words shaking with a bubbling rage. 

Erwin noticed, but didn't ask. He guided him back to the car with a hand placed gently on his back. The conversation with the gang echoed through Levi’s head as they reached the car. Both froze when they caught sight of it. 

Carved into the glossy black finish of the bonnet were the words;   
“Play with fire, get burned.” 

Erwin stared almost in disbelief for a minute. Levi’s eyes were wide, his heart pounding. Both minds tried to process the warning, but nothing came to mind. The blonde picked up his phone and dialled his home number, thankfully Eren answered. 

“Hello? Mister Smith isn't in right-” 

“Eren, it's Erwin. No time to explain, but I have to tell you. Get out of the apartment, go back home and be careful.” His voice was dark and assertive. 

Eren obeyed without hesitation and the phone was placed back in Erwin’s pocket before he brought his leather clad hands to his face. “I think we both know who sent this.” He spoke darkly to Levi.   
He didn't have an answer. 

Accepting that nothing could be done yet, Erwin took it on the shoulder and drove them home swiftly.   
Erwin informed the management of the building to keep on guard, only disclosing that he thought someone may attempt to break into his apartment in particular. As it was Erwin, they didn't ask questions. 

Tense hours passed in the apartment and it had long since grown dark. Erwin paced the view overlooking the city, deep in thought as Levi thumbed the fabric of Farlan’s scarf as if looking for guidance. 

“Where were you today Levi?” His tone was far from its usual grace. 

“Picked up some money I had stashed. That's all.” Levi swallowed hard, Tony’s warning mocking him in the back of his mind. 

“Alright.” Erwin gave an extended sigh before the phone rang. He swiftly answered. 

“Hello?”

“Erwin, quick. It's Marie and Lily.” A distressed Eren blared down the phone so loud that Levi could hear it. Erwin’s blood ran cold as he heard the cacophony of fire engines and ambulances in the background of the call. “Get down here qui-” Erwin hung up the phone and raced out the door in an urgency that caught even Levi off guard, but he followed close behind. 

Erwin bolted down the stairs, down the road, three blocks down to where the tell tale glow of a blaze filled the air. Both men felt their stomachs sink as the smell of smoke hit them. 

The blonde raced to the familiar house, that of his ex wife. It was surrounded by firefighters as they battled a vicious inferno that engulfed the once happy family home. 

“Where are they!?” Erwin demanded, being held back by two police officers guarding the premises from onlookers. 

“Sir there are people inside. Stand back and let the firefighters do their work.” The uniformed officers resisted his struggles and demands. 

“My daughter is in there!” Levi didn't waste another second, he’d heard enough. He took the scarves from his pocket and quickly tied them around his face, charging straight for the open doorway to the flames. 

As the officers attempted to stop Levi in vain, Erwin freed himself of their grip and followed after him. 

The air was smothering and thick with ash as the two desperately searched for the mother and daughter. They reached the upstairs as it began to crumble around them. Erwin forced his way into the first room on the landing to find Marie, his ex lover, still and limp on the floor.   
Erwin wasted no time on mourning and focussed on getting her out, rushing back down the stairs where the fire had already so rapidly spread. He broke the threshold of the exit with a struggle, collapsing on the street. He coughed and wheezed desperately for air as he clutched the lifeless body. 

He took the moment to recover as medical staff attempted to aid him, but he was sprung back into motion as a small eruption came from the kitchen window. 

Inside, Levi was dodging the flames and buckling woodwork to bring salvation to the young girl he carried in his arms. He wrapped the cloth around her face, suffering himself as the choking smoke became unbearable. 

His footing became staggered and clumsy at the worst possible time. The room folded in around them and he couldn't bring himself to move any faster. Just as he felt the smoke would claim him, Erwin had returned to pull him and his beloved daughter from the wreckage. 

A crowd of horrified civilians cheered as they returned to the street, but Erwin and Levi were too focussed on their burning, smoky lungs to notice. Both felt as if they would suffocate in fresh air as the fire was eventually smothered and dead. 

Both Lily and Marie were loaded into an ambulance, one being transferred to ICU, the other, the morgue. Erwin and Levi both refused medical attention when pushed. 

The usually composed and respectable blonde was on all fours on concrete, heaving and coughing in the most ungodly display of fallen grace Levi had ever witnessed. Onlookers watched in awe and cruel, gossiping whispers about his loss. Humans were awful, and Levi had known that his whole life. 

Levi’s body was screaming as it carried him weakly towards the blonde. “Er..win..” He coughed and fell to his knees beside him. “Go to the hospital…” He croaked, his throat burnt and ashy.   
Erwin didn't reply, continuing to breathe like a wounded animal as he choked back sobs in shock. 

Both men soon surrendered to the ambulances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an intense one! But Levi and Erwin's struggles are far from over. ;) 
> 
> Tumblr is Erwinandlevii


	9. Kissing Razors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know how you got into me, down my throat and made a home in my veins."
> 
> Erwin and Levi's ties become deeper and darker as they're released from the hospital. Once again, Levi is surprised with how unpredictable Erwin can be.

The ride to the hospital was nauseating. Levi was already sick to death without the flailing paramedics crowding over him. Both the lack of windows and oxygen made his head spin worse than any blood loss could, at least he couldn’t feel the deep burns that covered his arms. 

One thing he was thankful for was the respirator. He’d never thought he’d miss the taste of fresh, clean air so much. He took the deepest breaths he could manage, feeling as though his lungs were filled with glowing coals. He closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing as they reached the hospital in record time. 

He and Erwin were moved into the A&E department of the hospital, and by chance, beside each other. Erwin had completely changed from the well composed gentleman Levi was used to, reduced to an obstreperous mess, resisting treatment with one motivation, to see his daughter. 

Levi watched helplessly through blurry eyes as Erwin was forced down by two male nurses. Anyone could see the pain he was enduring. No words could help him now, he knew what he wanted. 

Levi couldn’t help but admire the man’s ire and resolve. He watched him fight this for what felt like forever, completely blanking whatever treatment the nurses did on his own body. 

The blonde finally yielded. He lay defeated on the hospital bed as the nurses finally got their examinations and treatment done. Luckily both of them only suffered burns and minor smoke inhalation that could be recovered at home. 

Both men lay in their beds beside each other, stuck in silence for what seemed like an age. By the time Levi was comfortable with breathing without the respirator, Hanji had heard about their friend’s situation and swapped shifts to visit. 

The familiar head of burgundy-brown hair reeled into the room like a whirlwind, all but crashing into Erwin’s bed.   
“Erwin I just heard, sweetie I'm so, so sorry.” The nurse grasped the blonde’s hand as he stared blankly against the wall to his right. He looked numb.   
“I talked to the doctors, Lily’s stable for now.” A second hand combed its fingers through his smoke-thick hair. “You should be able to see her when you're ready.” 

Erwin’s chest swelled as a lump formed in his throat. Levi felt a similar sensation, partnered with the sickening guilt of what just happened. Hanji attempted to coax a response from Erwin with little success, as if he’d completely shut down. The nurse decided to give him some space, turning their attention to Levi. 

“Are you alright Lee?” They say themselves on an unoccupied spot on the mattress as Levi seemed confused by the casual friendliness and familiarity of the nickname. 

“I'm okay, not sure about him.” Levi spoke hoarsely and quietly to censor the discussion from Erwin. Hanji adjusted their position to crouch on the floor instead so they were in earshot of Levi. 

“I've never seen him like this, and I've known him forever.” The reason Hanji shared this was unclear to Levi. “He wasn't even like this after his father.. you know.” Levi nodded. 

It was unreal how quickly this unbreakable man shattered, but Levi couldn't blame him. “How’s his daughter?” The man became very careful with the volume of his voice. 

Hanji’s face illustrated a pessimistic picture. “It doesn't look good.” They spoke even quieter than before, very out of character from Levi’s little experience of them. Levi huffed and shook his head as the pit in his stomach bloated. He forced his aching body from the bed and over to Erwin’s. 

“Get up, you’re going to see her.” Levi wrapped a hand around the girth of Erwin’s wrist to convince him up. The blonde have the raven a defeated look, passively protesting by remaining still.   
Levi gave a gentle tug. “Get up.” He tugged again a little harder, feeling frustration boil inside him. 

Just as Levi got close to losing his patience, the other man surrendered. Carefully, he raised his body from the bed and limped with Hanji and Levi to the intensive care ward. 

Levi stayed by the viewing window as Hanji took a dreading Erwin inside. The soot covered thief pressed his fingertips to the glass. 

It barely looked real. The young, fair girl who was once bursting with life was now hanging in the balance of the countless wires that ran to and from her. Her tiny frame was drowned by the size of the bed. Eyes closed and covered in ash and burns. 

Erwin knelt by the child and pressed his lips to her tiny, delicate hand. Hanji stood back to give him space. Levi could hear no sound through the wall, but he could make an assumption of desperate apologies, prayers and comforts he only wished he could have blessed Isabel and Farlan with in their final moments. 

Everything else in the busy hospital seemed to fade away as he watched the father and his child. He stood talking to her for what Levi would guess as ten minutes or so before Hanji made themselves known again. 

The practitioner held Erwin’s hands as they looked up at him with a dauntingly serious expression. They spoke painful words to Erwin, Levi could see it in his face. Once Hanji was done, they kept hold of his hands as his arms tensed, threatening to lash out as he bit down on his lip. He glanced over at his little girl before painfully drawing his eyes away. He nodded to the nurse who pulled him into a warm, sincere embrace. 

Levi felt like an island, small and isolated as he watched the childhood friends. He couldn't even begin to imagine Erwin’s pain, or the reality that just dawned on him. 

Erwin approached his daughter one last time, pressing a prolonged kiss against her forehead before whispering, “I love you darling.” Levi’s heart sank. Those words, he could read a mile away. The final words his mother spoke to him. A painful chill pierced him. 

Hanji then ushered Erwin from the unit to regroup with Levi. “I’ll drive you both home, let's go.” Both men followed without protest. 

The nurse lead them all the way to the apartment door, pulling them both into a gentle hug, one after the other. “Both of you take care, I'll message you visiting hours Erwin. She’s in good hands.” Hanji’s hand lingered reassuringly on Erwin’s cheek before they made their way back to the elevator. 

Erwin, now looking slightly more composed, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Levi was conflicted as to whether he even deserved to step inside. 

Noticing the hesitation, Erwin spoke over his shoulder in a low, impatient tone. “In.” Levi obeyed, head ducked like a guilty mutt. Erwin closed the door behind him and there was a thick, tense air between them. 

Levi’s heart began to race as he knew something wasn't right. It didn't take long for his instincts to be proven right as the blonde hurled a fist at one of the ornamental vases, the porcelain shattering on the laminate floor. Levi flinched before staying perfectly still. 

Knowing he was to blame, Levi couldn't bring himself to move. “I never should have helped you.” Erwin’s voice erupted from nowhere, jagged from the smoke in his throat. He took a couple of quick paced before looking directly at Levi who's eyes remained focused on the shards on the floor. 

Erwin took two steps closer to Levi before he realised the fire in his usually calm blue eyes. Levi backed up, trying to keep distance between them.   
Spatially unaware, Levi unknowingly backed himself against the wall. He couldn't have made a worse move. Two massive hands slammed the wall either side of him, pinning his frame between the columns that were his arms. 

“E-Erwi..” Levi was breathless and his reactions were slowed by his exhaustion. The fist to the left of his head collided with the wall, hard. 

“Don't speak.” That sounded like a threat. Levi bit his tongue. His obedience didn't get him very far as he was rewarded with a hand around his neck. The fingers were like a vice around his throat, pushing hard against his jugular just under his jaw. The shorter man was forced onto the tips of his toes as he gasped for air. 

Like never before, Levi found himself unable to fight back. He weakly grasped the arm that pinned him. The fingers pressed harder into his flesh, forming bruises beneath.  
“You should be in that bed, not her.” Erwin’s voice was coated in spite. His face drew closer to Levi’s, staring him dead in the eye. 

“I-I’m..-” Levi gasped as his face began to darken.   
“Say it, I dare you.” Erwin shunted his weight against his throat like a punch before loosening his grip slightly to allow his prisoner to speak.   
Taking advantage of the small liberty, Levi gasped desperately. “I should… I should be dead.” Levi’s heart pounded vigorously as he awaited Erwin’s next move. He stared into Levi’s now doe-like, wide eyes. He stared holes into Levi as he stood perfectly still, hands still squeezing the stronger arm that held him. 

Erwin’s face came close again, as if he was going to tear him apart. It lingered by his ear before something awoke inside the blonde, a wave of adrenaline washing over him without warning or any chance of control. 

The next thing Levi felt was Erwin’s hot mouth crash against the tender flesh under his jaw. He bit, suck and lapped at the skin with sudden, lustful hunger. Levi was frozen stiff, confused and terrified. His body wouldn't fight it. 

The hand that collared him soon found its way to his matted, black hair. It gave a hard tug at the roots, forcing his head to tilt and allow better access to his neck. Now trembling with adrenaline, Levi’s hands found Erwin’s neck and tried to push him away. It only spurred him on. 

Levi was by now held to the wall by Erwin’s weight alone. “Erwin…” He muttered shakily, weakly. He didn't get an answer but the blonde soon released his neck to watch his eyes. Levi’s lips were parted but no sound left his throat. 

He could see a painful desperation in Erwin’s eyes, he was trying to relieve his agony in any way he could. That caused Levi to hesitate as the lawyers lips hovered just above his own. A thrilled heat began to radiate from them both as Erwin’s lips came crashing down on Levi’s. 

Levi’s hands still softly held Erwin’s firm neck, too weak to apply any force. He didn't fight the kiss, just shut his eyes and granted access to the insistent tongue as it pushed past his teeth. 

Erwin’s taste was unlike anything Levi could have imagined. It certainly could have been worse, even with the pollution of ash and smoke. Levi found his tongue wrapping around Erwin’s as it explored his mouth. 

Although forceful, Erwin was still a very pleasant kisser. He gripped Levi’s hair harder in his fingers as he deepened the kiss further, his free hand travelling up under Levi’s shirt. 

Levi’s pulse grew wilder as he felt Erwin explore more and more of him. Both of them were far beyond rational thought by now. Levi just let it happen.   
Erwin's short nails grazed streaks down Levi’s niveous skin, from chest to the waistband of his jeans. His fingers looped the band and yanked his hips against his own. Arousal began to grow in his boxers. 

Levi finally pulled away for air, but Erwin didn't stop there. He grabbed hold of Levi’s hips and threw him over his left shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom before throwing him down on the mattress. Levi’s body nervously coiled. 

Erwin followed him onto the bed, towering over him with hunger in his eyes. His fists gripped the collar of Levi’s shirt, tearing the cotton with ease and popping what must have been every button. Levi’s chest was now exposed. 

The blonde licked his lips and kissed his captive again, his lips trailing down his body to his pants. Levi panted and helplessly watched as the larger man stripped him bare. 

A sadistic smirk flashed on Erwin’s face as he began to palm Levi’s arousal. A shivering gasp escaped Levi between breaths. a dark chuckle rumbled in Erwin’s chest as he to began to undress. First came his shirt, his trousers before finally his underwear. 

Levi’s eyes widened and a sweat began to form on his brow as he realised just how much larger Erwin was in more ways than one. 

The blonde licked a streak across his own palm and wrapped his fingers around his girth, pumping slowly as his eyes savoured Levi’s petite form. One he began to throb, Erwin flipped Levi onto his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. Levi hid his face in embarrassment. 

Erwin smirked as he spread Levi to reveal his tight, pink entrance. Shamelessly, he spat against it and caused a ripple up Levi’s spine as his cheeks burned red. A single digit pressed against the hole, slicking it with saliva before both hands parted him further to allow access for something more. 

Levi shuddered as he felt a tongue against him for the first time. Erwin lustfully savoured the taste, pushing the slick muscle into Levi. It earned him a honey-sweet moan.   
Erwin teased the thief until he was satisfied with the level of lubrication. He then replaced his tongue with a finger. 

The dominant watched, almost hypnotised as the hole swallowed him up. First with one finger, then two with a few hisses and winces. 

After a few minutes of stretching and thrusting, Erwin retracted his fingers and adjusted his position. Levi panted into the bedsheets as he felt the head of Erwin pressing against his tightness. 

“Mmm..” Erwin purred, slowly beginning to push his length inside him. Levi sucked air through gritted teeth as his eyes clamped shut, he was far bigger than he expected. 

With enough saliva and slow breathing, Levi was able to take just over half of the massive length of Erwin. Satisfied his partner was well stretched, Erwin began to thrust. 

The heat between them grew more and more intense, and so did Erwin’s thrusts. Eventually as they both were reaching climax, he pounded mercilessly into the submissive who let out adorable moans and cusses as his eyes watered. 

Erwin furrowed his brow as he gripped Levi’s hips, slamming his own against him as he spilled his seed inside him. He let out a grunt before panting hard, enjoying the sensation and eventually pulling out. A string of his seed connected them. 

Both men collapsed onto the mattress in a sweaty heap as the high died down. The adrenaline mist soon faded and each began to realise what just happened.   
Erwin’s chest tightened in horror of what he just did, and what he was witnessing. Levi lay frail beside him, panting shallowly as bruises bloomed on his hips and neck from Erwin’s lustful assault. 

“Oh god..” Erwin sat up and cupped a hand to his mouth in shock. “Levi, I..!” 

The onyx haired man turned to face him, no longer fearful but numb. “Things happen.” Levi tried to dismiss the whole mess as quick as possible. The whole thing was a conflicted haze, further weighing down his already exhausted, painful body. 

Erwin forced himself to look at Levi to come to terms with what he’d just done. He felt pressure begin to strain in his throat as his eyes brushed over Levi’s bare body, bruised and flushed. He swallowed hard and rubbed his face with his palms. “I’m so sorry Levi. I shouldn’t have..”

“Well it’s done now, forget about it.” Levi’s words were dry. His body shrunk into itself as far as it could to save any ounce of dignity he had left, shielding what he could of his exposed self without too much movement. 

Words fell between them and the bedsheets. Erwin drew a deep breath, feigning confidence as he rose from the bed as gathered his clothes. Levi’s eyes were glued to the wall, desperately trying to block the father-daughter photograph in his peripheral. It made him sick. 

Erwin dressed himself in silence and glanced back at Levi, debating whether he could say anything at all to bridge the distance. The hole in his heart hated Levi even though he knew full well they both started that fire. He couldn't bare the sight of him much longer. So he left. 

The door quietly clicked closed, Levi watched it as it swung into the frame. He took his first breath in what felt like hours. His skin crawled with humiliation and filth, lungs full of Erwin’s now toxic scent. 

Muscles writhed in Levi’s gut, as if he was full of cobras. His usually strong, steady pulse was reduced to a shuddering flutter. The stray’s eyes still stung with tears he didn't remember shedding - until he shifted his legs. A burning pain shot through his spine, as did recollection of his violation. 

Levi felt grey, and no amount of mental replay could swing him any more towards black nor white. The pain, the fear, the humiliation nauseated him, but at the same time it unlocked some compartmentalised desire deep within him. His cheeks burned warm as his skin grew icy. 

Attempting to bridle his thoughts, he wiped his teary eyes with quaking fingers. Forbidding any more hesitation, he padded delicately towards the bathroom to wash himself ‘pure’ again. He was sore and felt as if a fire had torn it's way inside him as well as the more obvious scorching on his arms. 

He stayed under the downpour of the shower for at least an hour. Once the water ran ice cold, he forced himself to brave the sight in the mirror. 

Stepping from the cubicle, he grabbed a towel and worked it through his now ash-free roots. His feet grounded themselves in front of the full length mirror. A stone sank in his chest. 

A canvas of pale skin, vandalised by a thousand shades of red, purple and blue stared back at him. His neck wore a skin-deep collar of Erwin’s mark. The chain around his neck grew heavy again. He knew for sure he was forever tied to this man. His mind wandered to a story his mother told him about the Red String of Fate. With a fake smirk, he thought to himself how it felt like more of a noose. 

Banishing the thoughts to the depths, he dried his aching limbs and crawled defeated back into the bed. 

Erwin drank through the night as Levi prayed for the release of sleep. 

~

The hours crawled through the night and well into sunrise. Erwin had collapsed into a whiskey and wine induced sleep as Levi lay wrapped in himself, trying to keep his inner demons from the surface. 

Eren’s lighter presence graced them like sunlight as always just before noon. Opening the door, he already smelled evidence of the night’s atmosphere. Several empty bottles had joined the shattered case on the floor. 

The boy’s shoulders sloped as he approached Erwin with caution where he lay on the couch. “Erwin..?” He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, to which he peeled a bloodshot eye open. 

“Oh, Eren. Sorry.” He sat up in a wave of vertigo, pinching the bridge of his nose to steady himself. 

“N-no it's okay.. I heard about yesterday.” The boy frowned, glancing around his feet to the concerning number of bottles. “Are you okay?”

Erwin smiled. He had never had to force it so much in his life. With stinging, glassy eyes, he looked up at the brunette. “Don't worry about me. I can handle it.” His mind mocked the lie. It was all it took to satisfy the teenager though.

“W-well if you ever need anything.” The boy smiled back and continued to dispose of the glass. His cleaning was the only noise to fill the apartment until Hanji arrived. 

“Morning Erwin, you ready to go?” The nurse let themself in, searching the room for absent Levi before focussing back on the blonde who forced himself to stand. 

“Sorry, yes. Just let me freshen up a bit.” Erwin's voice croaked as he made his way to the bathroom to wash any scent away but his own and brush his teeth. Levi awoke in the process, staying perfectly still in the bed. 

“Is Levi coming?” Hanji wandered freely into the bedroom after Erwin, pausing as they saw the black hair against the cotton sheets. 

“It would be better if I didn't.” Levi was unapologetically blunt. An awkward blush formed on Hanji’s cheeks as they suspected scenarios between the two. 

Erwin emerged from the bathroom, careful not to lay eye on Levi as he met with Hanji. “Okay, ready as I’ll be.” He spoke with defeat in his voice. The nurse took his hand and lead him away, sparing the interrogation for now. 

The click of the front door closing signalled their exit. Silence hadn't the chance to form before Eren’s voice filled the air, “Mister Levi? I'm making breakfast if you want some.” Levi admired the kid’s obliviousness. 

Unable to bear the scent of the bedsheets any longer, he dressed himself. A frustrated huff left his nostrils as he realised no shirt or jacket he had could cover his now blackened throat. He bit the bullet and walked out to Eren who was concentrating on scrambled eggs. 

“Morning, kid.” Levi said with a sigh to announce his presence, preparing himself for the bombardment of conversation. 

“Hey Levi, I made you some too. Don't gotta eat it if you don't wanna.” He beamed as he handed him a plate. Levi gladly took up the offer, his stomach had felt the strain of the last few days more than he realised. 

Both of them sat quietly on the couch to eat, Levi savouring the calm while it lasted. He could feel the boy’s bright teal eyes on his neck. The question didn't come until after both plates were in the sink. 

“Are you okay Levi? Your neck looks sore.” Levi swallowed, his eye twitching from the discomfort. 

“I'm fine, kid. Just a bruise.” The boy's body softened. He waited a moment before asking another of a long string of questions. 

“Did you really run into that house? That’s really brave.” The brunette smiled softly. Levi glanced back with a frown.

“Yeah.. Don’t go calling me a hero though kid, I'm far from it.” Perhaps Levi said more than he should have, but he was too tired of it all to keep closing doors behind him. 

“Sounds pretty heroic to me.” The optimistic teen shuffled closer, blindly trusting of Levi. “Say.. how did you get that bruise any way?”

“All you need to know is I deserved it.” His eyes were colder than ever with self loathing. 

“Come on, that's crazy. You saved your friend’s daughter yesterday.” The younger boy dared to lean against his elder affectionately. Levi tried not to be bothered by it, though he had to admit he was warming to the boy. He had the same aura as Isabel. 

“Shove off boy, before you hurt the old man huh?” An unexpected smile perked his face as he shrugged the boy off, almost as if he were back with his friends again.

Eren grinned from ear to ear as Levi’s formality began to slack, chatting away to him until Erwin’s return in the evening, far later than any of them expected. 

There was good reason too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavy chapter, I had a hard time writing this one. I hope I did okay! 
> 
> Let me know how you're enjoying the story in the comments or on Tumblr: Erwinandlevii


End file.
